The Misadventures of Samantha and Cheyenne
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: Samantha Wilson is a member of the YYH gang and has a huge crush on Hiei. Chappie 3: Samantha watches The Tape and has seven days to live. And Hiei wont be back for 8 days. ((YYHRing x-over))
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however own Samantha and Midnight. Yay!! I also own the Yoko Kurama DVD! Yay!!!  
  
Cheyenne: Hey you forgot me!!! And you only rented the Yoko Kurama DVD.  
  
Piekea Tyne: So.....and Cheyenne owns herself of course. I personally think she's crazy because she loves KuwaBAKA!!! But....  
  
Cheyenne: He's Kuwabara, Kuwabara. Not Kuwabaka.  
  
Piekea Tyne: Anyway because I'm too lazy to write how Samantha, Midnight and Cheyenne acually meet the YYH gang let's just say they have been with them from the begening.  
  
Backround Information:  
  
Name: Samantha Race: Ningen Hair: Shoulder length, brown with carmel highlights. Eyes: Blue/green Personality: She can be serious but is mostly not. When she loves something she will never let go no matter what. She is one of those rare humans that posses absolutly to Spirit Energy whatsoever. Unlike most OCs Samantha doesn't have a messed up past. She was a normal teenager until she meet the YYH gang of course. Her feelings can be hurt easily though. Also she has a huge crush on Hiei but he's too dense to notice. ((Ever notice how people with three eyes can be so blind???))  
  
Name: Cheyenne Race: Ningen Hair: Long and light brown. She insists it's blonde but it's not. Eyes: Brown Personality: She seems tough but can be nice. Most people are afraid of her, except Samantha. She's her best friend. She also has no Spirit Energy. If you make her mad watch out! **Note: Cheyenne has bad taste in guys. I mean Kuwabaka???*** She also has strong loyalties. She has a huge crush on KuwaBAKA.  
  
Name: Midnight Race: Dragon of Darkness Flame looks like a black cat. Hair: Black Eyes: Silver Personality: Goofy and loves to joke around. Has no serious bone in his body whatsoever. Hates people who pick on others and would protect his owner, Samantha, with his life.  
  
Piekea Tyne: Now on with da ficcie!!  
  
Cheyenne: What do you mean I have bad taste in men??? *pulls out her SPORK of DOOM* Die!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Sleep  
  
Samantha Kay Wilson was sleeping in her bed which was situated in the middle of her room. The moonlight came in through the open window, lighting up the room slightly. A huge oak tree was located near the window.  
  
With the moonlight came a slight breeze, just enough to make the thin covers on top of Samantha move slightly in the wind. Her black cat Midnight was curled up at the foot of her bed, snoring. Which was very unusual for a cat. But then again Midnight's not a cat.  
  
Her brown hair was fanned out under her head and her mouth was slightly open. She had a book in her hand that was half finished. It tumbled out of her hand as she turned on her side, mumbling in her sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the big oak tree outside Samantha's window Hiei was sleeping. His jagan eye was open, wary of danger. He was a very light sleeper as you may have guessed. Over time he had grown to like Samantha. You could say she was his friend. However, he would never admit it to anyone not even himself. He couldn't have friends, they were a crutch for the weak. No matter what his brain had set out what to do, his heart had very differient plans for everyone's favorite half-koorime.  
  
Cheyenne was sitting at her computer, typing some silly story for Samantha to read. She never did sleep. Some called her a vampire, but that was a myth. In reality she was simply a human,. who liked to scare people.  
  
Suddenly the whole city was bathed in a blue white light. People everywhere dropped to the ground, fast asleep. Only a handfull of people were not affected, including Samantha and Cheyenne.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Shizeru were not so lucky. Soon all of them were in a comatose like state. Unseen by most all of the victims were having a nightmare that terrified each and every one of them. Hiei was no exception.  
  
In his dream Samantha and Yukina were being tortured by a group of demons and he couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. Unconsiously he screamed "No, No!"  
  
Well Hiei was right outside Samantha's window and she woke to hear Hiei's screams. Pulling her jean jacket over her fannel pajamas she ran outside to investigate the sound.  
  
She peered up into the tree and saw Hiei shaking like a leaf. This was very unusual and frightened her. Climbing to the branch he was on, Samantha gently shook him.  
  
"Hiei, Hiei," she said gently. After getting no response she shook him a little violently and ended up knocking him out of the tree. He landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Oh no," Samantha said, while jumping from her perch in the tree to see if Hiei was okay.  
  
Felt his hand for a pulse. Sastified that she was alright she thoguh about what to do next. The smart thing to do would be to get him to a doctor. But, how could she explain his third eye? So she did the only thing she could think of, call Cheyenne.  
  
Now she didn't even notice the fact that many people fell fast asleep. The computer makes you ignorw things like that. Anyway Cheyenne heard the phone in her living room ring shrilly. She yawned and picked it up.  
  
"'Ello," she said sleepily.  
  
"Cheyenne I need your help," came Samantha's worried voice form the other end of the line.  
  
"Okay what's wrong?" Cheyenne listened as Samantha explained everything. She was freaked out but agreed to come over asap.  
  
**End Chapter** PLEASE REVIEW. No more chappies until you review. It will get longer I promise now REVIEW or else. YES this will be ROMANCE. And the parings:.... Hiei/Samantha and Cheyenne/KuwabaKa. Don't like then TOUGH! Just don't flame me please my thirteen year ego can't handle the heat. See ya later. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own Samantha and Midnight and that's it!!! YYH and Cheyenne belong to other ppls.  
  
Chapther 2: Confession  
  
Cheyenne came over just a matter of minutes later and found that Samantha had taken Hiei up to her room and put him in her bed.  
  
"It looks bad," Cheyenne stated, seeing that even his jagan eye was closed.  
  
"Oh my god. He's burning up!," Samantha exclaimed, running downstairs to get a washcloth.  
  
During the time she was gone Cheyenne searched Samantha's room to find her diary. Cheyenne was a very snoopy girl and always looked through other people's stuff. It was miracle she hadn't told Hiei how much Samantha loved him yet. She had done it to everyone else that she had liked.  
  
A few minutes later, Samantha returned with a bowl of water and a washcloth. Carefully she undid the strap of cloth that covered Hiei's jagan eye and placed the wet washcloth on his forehead. Then she tucked him in under the covers so he wouldn't get cold.  
  
"Man, I can't beleive how much you love the little twerp," Cheyenne remarked.  
  
"Cheyenne!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"What? It's true," she stated, looking nurvously outside. "Umm...what if a demon attacks Hiei?"  
  
"Then we're screwed," she replied.  
  
"Your glass is extremely half empty," Cheyenne said, pulling a shirt out of Samantha's closet. "Can I borrow this?" she asked, holding it in front of her and looking in the large mirror that was in her room.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
***Meanwhile in Hiei's dream***  
  
Hiei was standing in the middle of a forest, frozen. No matter how hard he tried he could not move. It scared him and left him completely defenseless.  
  
The sounds of a girl screaming in pain reached his ears. He recognised them, Yukina. Yet, he couldn't move of speak. Samantha's screams soon joined them. They were going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
***In the real world***  
  
Samantha looked worridly towords Hiei. He was tossing and turning. It seemed he was having a nightmare. She tried once again to wake him up.  
  
"Hiei wake up," she said, somewhat franticly as she shook him violently.  
  
Cheyenne walked over and stopped her. "You're going to hurt him doing that," she said helpfully. "Try water," she suggested.  
  
Nodding, Samantha dumped the remaining water from the bowl onto Hiei. There was no response.  
  
"Damn," Samantha said.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Samantha. You shouldn't swear," Cheyenne said, shaking her finger at her.  
  
"You do it all the time," she replied.  
  
"Do what I say, not as I do," she remarked.  
  
"Anyway, why weren't we affected," Samantha asked.  
  
"If we figure that out maybe we can help set things right," Cheyene thought out loud, as she often did.  
  
"My thoughts exactally," she replied.  
  
"Let's see what do we have that they don't?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Hmm.....no clue," Samantha said.  
  
"Oh oh I know. Fashion sense!" Cheyenne said, earning her a funny looke from Samantha.  
  
"Right, maybe we're looking at this backwards. Maybe they have something that we don't," Samantha remarked.  
  
Suddenly Cheyenne stopped pacing. "Eurekia! I got it! They all have spirit energy and we don't!" she stated proudly.  
  
"Perfect, oh and Cheyenne," Samantha stated.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Never say Eurkia again," she replied.  
  
Cheyenne simply glared at Samantha.  
  
"Now what?" Cheyenne asked.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Now what do we do?" she replied.  
  
"Let me answer that for you ningens. Now that you are completely defenseless I will take the one known as Hiei and steal his demonic powers. Sound good to you?" a voice said from outside the window.  
  
Samantha, out of instinct, grabbed Hiei's kantana and held it in front of her, swinging it around trying to find the intruder.  
  
"Pathetic ningen, don't you know that a kantana weilded by one a weak as you ningens wont kill even a lower level demon much less me," the demon said, coming into view. He was tall with long purple hair and peircing blue eyes. He would've looked human if not for his horn. He had a horn in the middle of his head. It was white and about a foot long. His outfit consisted of a blue shirt and black pants.  
  
"Who ever said I was a nignen," Samantha said, her voice gaining confidence. A plan was forming in her head. Not a very good one mind you, but one none the less.  
  
"If you wern't a ningen the spell would've taken hold and you would be lying on the floor," the demon which Cheyenne had dubbed, in her mind, the purple people eater said.  
  
"My level of energy far excedes yours therefore your spell did not work," she replied, now her voice became educated.  
  
"You bluff," the purple people eater said.  
  
"Maybe, but are you sure I'm not the most powerful demon in all three worlds?" she said.  
  
"Tell me your name," he demanded.  
  
Samantha's eyes searched frantically throguhout her room and finnaly fell upon her InuYasha manga.  
  
"Naraku," she stated.  
  
"Na...na...Naraku?" he asked, taking a step back.  
  
"I see my reputation precedes me," she said, smirking.  
  
"I don't sense any power but if you're trouble I'll keep," he said, running off. Then a red light was bathed over the entire city and all those under the spell woke up.  
  
Hiei's eyes flickered open.  
  
"Wha..." he started, then he noticed the fact that he was lying in a bed covered by a sheet with flowers on it and Samantha was holding his kantana menacingly.  
  
"Hiei!" Samantha cried out, dropping the kantana and running out to him. She gave him a big hug and he pushed her away.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" he asked and Samantha explained the whole thing.  
  
Narration: The temporary crisis has been solved for now. But. what adventures await Samantha and Cheyenne?  
  
Voice: Hello Cheyenne here. I may not know what just happened. But I do know that next time will be even worse. You know when Yusuke beat Tugoro how you thought it wa sway to easy. Then the whole Dark Tournament thing happened The same thing just hapened. But before that type of thing happens, Hiei get's turned into a cat. What will ensue? Find out next time on  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho!!!  
  
A/N: review please!! please! 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yu Yu Hakusho, The Rig (a kewl movie) or Cheyenne ((she belongs to Cheyenne)). I do however own Midnight ((who will be making an appearance)) and Samantha.  
  
A/N: This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write this chappie. I just watched 'The Ring' and know I probabaly will write few chappies about it. If you haven't seen the movie don't worry.  
  
Chapter 3: The tape  
  
"Here," a girl wiht long blonde hair said, frantically as she shoved the black videotape into her hands. "Watch it as soon as you get home," she said quickly and ran off.  
  
Samantha studied the videotape that had just been shoved into her hands by a complete stranger. On the side was a small sticker that wasn't put on right and said copy. On the front in red letters were the words 'THE RING'.  
  
After inspecting it Samantha thought it was safe but she was still unsure. She decided to play it, after all what harm ever came from watching a video tape she thought. ((What harm ever came from reading a book? *You all know how that went* ^Think 'The Mummy^))  
  
So she went home and popped the video tape into the VCR and pressed the PLAY button. Snow popped onto the screen. Samantha reached for the STOP button when disturbing images filled the screen. She was frozen in place with her hand just millimeters from the stop button. The clock chimed four times as the tape finishedand she was released form it's spell.  
  
The phone rang shrilly and Samantha scrambled up to answer it.  
  
"You will die in seven days," the voice said and hung up. Samantha nearly dropped the phone in horror. Could it be connected in any way to the mysterious tape? She slammed the phone back down on it's hook it was just a prank call. That just happened after you watched the tape? A voice in her head told her.  
  
She shook it off, it didn't make any sense. Tapes could not kill you. Maybe Makai tapes could, the voice of reason said again. Samantha pressed the EJECT button and grabbed the tape. She felt the urge to throw it out a window but something stopped her. She needed to find out the mystery of the tape. It may be her only hope for survival. Sometime between the phone call and her ejecting the tape she had convinced herself that it wasn't just a joke. But a very dangerous situation indeed.  
  
The phone rang again, interrupting her train of thought. Samantha looked at the phone and took a step back, almost as if it was going to explode.  
  
She shook off her fear and grabbed the phone. Her hand was shaking as was her voice when she said "Hello?"  
  
"Did you watch it?" the voice on the other end of the line said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"The tape did you watch it?" the voice said again.  
  
"Yes, why? Did you make the call?" Samantha demanded.  
  
"No, I got the same call when a stranger pushed the tape into my hands. The only way to live more than seven days is to make someone else watch the tape," the girl exlained.  
  
"So the phone call is real," she asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Yes, if you don't pass it on you will die. She will kill you. And before you die you see...The Ring," the girl said and hung up.  
  
Samantha just stood there holding the phone, listining to the dial tone. She dropped it and sat on the couch. What did she mean, before you die you see the ring? She asked herself. I'm in over my head, she relaised. I need help. So she got up off of the couch and picked up the phone and dialed Cheyenne's number.  
  
"Ello," Cheyenne's voice said, coming from the other line. Cheyenne was an expert on urban legends. And if this wasn't one, then what was? Only, unlike the legend of the Axe murderer this one was real.  
  
"Cheyenne what do you know about a tape that kills you seven days after you watch it?" Samantha asked.  
  
"That's one of my favorites. The tale is that a stranger will shove a tape into your hands and tell you to watch it. You do and it starts out like a nightmare then there's this woman and she looks at you through the TV screen and then after it's over you get a phone call saying you will die in seven days. Someone knows you watched the tape. Then in exactally seven days you do die," she explained.  
  
"Umm...how do you die?" she asked, gulping.  
  
"Well no one knows. They're all dead but they say...."  
  
"Before you die you see The Ring,"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because that urban legend, well.....it isn't a legend anymore. It's real. And I'm going to die in seven days," Samantha said, sadly.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think??? Scary right??? Please review. Oh yeah and Samara is my favorite character in The Ring so she will definsately be making an appearance before seven days are up. After I finish this arc I'm going to do another Ring centric story. Only it deals not with the tape but with a well and Anna. I'm not telling you anymore. REVIEW. Or I will sick my EVIL Plot Bunnies on you. *shudders* Plot Bunnies a writer's worst nightmare. 


	4. 4

Discliamer: I do not own anything  
  
A/N: Another Chappie to my Ring part of my story.  
  
Chapter 4: Dream  
  
Samantha lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. The images on the tape kept repeating in her mind over, and over again. And the voice over the telephone. Finnaly she fell asleep out of pure exaustion.  
  
Dream  
  
A girl with long ebony colored hair stood on the edge of the well looking solemly into it's depths. Samantha thought she was going to jump.  
  
"Don't jump!" Samantha yelled running towords the girl.  
  
The girl turned to look at her, her face was crooked slightly. She looked right into Samantha's soul with those peircing eyes of her, making her stop in her tracks.  
  
"You aren't like the others are you?" the girl said in a voice that made Samantha shudder. Then she recognised the voice, it was from the phone. "You are differient. Something sets you apart from the rest,"  
  
"What?" Samantha asked, wondering what was so special about her. She was just a normal ningen, right?  
  
"You don't have the evil," the girl said. "Everyone else does,"  
  
"Evil?" she repeated, wondering what this evil was.  
  
"The evil that gives them power, the evil that allows me to kill them. The evil you don't posses," she said.  
  
"I don't understand, who are you?" Samantha yelled as the landscape faded into a sea of black.  
  
"Samara," the girl said, before she too dissapeared.  
  
End Dream  
  
Friday  
Day 1  
  
Samantha woke with a jolt. She wondered if her dream was really a dream. If felt so real. The grass beneath her toes felt wet and the wind blew across her, making her cold. This was no ordianry dream she thought. Then she remembered the girl's name.  
  
"Samara," she repeated the name. It sounded strange to her tounge. She got out of bed for it was morning and got dressed.  
  
She poped a peice of toast into her mouth and prepared to walk to school. Samantha opened the door and saw a letter sitting on her doorstep. She picked it up.  
  
Don't forget me. I am your only friend.  
  
Samara  
  
Nearly drooping the note in horror, Samantha whirled around just to make sure no one was there. You could never be too sure. So it wasn't a dream she realised. Samara was real. She did what any normal girl would do in a situation like this. She called her best friend.  
  
"Hello," Cheyenne said groggly into the phone.  
  
"Cheyenne, we have a problem," Samantha said urgently.  
  
"No thank you I'm not interested," the half-asleep Cheyenne said.  
  
"Cheyenne! It's me," she yelled.  
  
"Oh hello Sam. What's up?" she said more awake this time.  
  
"What would you say if I told you that the girl from the video visited me in my dream last night?" Samantha said.  
  
"I would say you are in serious trouble," Cheyenne replied.  
  
"Then I'm in serious trouble," she stated.  
  
"I figured as much," she replied.  
  
"She left me a note too," Samantha added.  
  
Then in the forest Samantha saw a girl dressed in white. Samara was standing outside her house. She dropped the phone and ran outside in her school uniform wiht no shoes.  
  
"Samara!" she yelled running towords the girl.  
  
Samara stood there and waited for her to come near.  
  
"You came, just as I planned," Samara said, in her childish voice. "I need to talk to you,"  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"You are the one, the one who will save me," she stated.  
  
"From what?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Myself," Samara said, then she dissapeared, leaving behind only a large porple marbel on a string. It didn't look very unusual until it started glowing. She picked it up and put it on. Now common sense would tell you to leave it there but common sense ad temporarily left Samantha as she slipped it over her neck and left for school.  
  
Sure she was still frightened but it didn't bother her as much as it had. It was odd. Samantha wasn't really an extrodinarily brave person but now in the face of death she was more likely to laugh than tremble in fear.  
  
Tuesday  
Day 2  
  
There was no dream the following night. And no Samara appearance that morning. It seemed that Samantha's life had gone back to normal. How wrong she was.  
  
A/N: Here's where I end today. I just saw Ringu and it was very awesome. I reccomend it to anyone who liked The Ring. 


End file.
